Pack Bonding
by Princess Baby Bride
Summary: Scott, Stiles, Danny, and Jackson have been fighting non-stop lately and Derek is getting sick of it. He sends them on a camping trip and tells them not to come back until they learn to work together. Follow them on their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pack Fight**

It was another day on the Hale property and the guys were driving Derek insane. Lately all they've been doing is fighting. When they decied to talk to eachother. They hardly hang out together now.

"Guys, stop agruing and train!' Derek growled and Jackson and Scott.

"He needs to focus and stop thinking about Allison!" Jackson declare.

"Shut up." Scott said.

"Both of you shut up now." Derek growled. "Scott go traiin with Stiles. Jackson, go over there with Danny."

The two boys grumbled and went to the other pack memebers.

Stiles was driving some water and being his normal self spilled it on Danny.

"Stiles!" Danny yelled.

"I'm sorry, its the bottles. You know they should stop making these so -"

"No, its you. Why are you always so clumsy?" Danny demanded.

"Hey its not his fault, just relax." Scott said.

"No this is the third time he has done this today, now I have to dry this shirt again!" Danny said.

"Danny its just a shirt, Get over it." Jackso said.

"Everyone shut up. I told you to train, not stand around and talk about wet shirts." Derek cut in.

"Derek we've been trainging four hours. Can we just go home?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah can we just be finished for today, Allison is waiting for me." Scott said.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sick of you talking abuot Allison. Lately you spend all your time with her." Stiles said, waving his arms in the air.

"At least I have a girlfriend. No one likes you because you're too stupid." Scott replied.

Stiles tackled Scott and starting fighting him.

"Guys stop!" Danny said trying to pull them apart, when Scott accidently punched him in the cheek. Jackson then got mad and joins. Pretty soon the four boys are all on the ground fighting eachother.

Derek's lets out his alpha growl and everyone stops immediately.

"That's it! I'm tired of you guys fighting over stupid things. We can't be a pack if we can't work together. So that's why you are all going on a camping trip. You're not to come back until you learn to work together and stop fighting." Derek announced.

"What?"

"No way!"

"I'm not on a camping trip with these guys."

"You can't make us go."

'I can and you are. Be back here tomorrow wiith your stuff at noon. Now go!" Derek said then walked away into his burned house.

The boys got up and left.

This was going to be an the worst week ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter was kinda sucky. I PROMISE the next chapters are going to be better. I just had to set the atmosphere a little.<strong>

**Please don't hate this!**

**Read & Review**

**~Rain~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 Road Trip**

The following day, the boys reluctantly head outside with bags packed. They find an old Stationwagon waiting for them, filled with camping gear. They groan and try to head back inside, when Derek stands behind them, arms crossed and shaking his head no.

They sigh and get inside the Stationwagon, which creaks ferociously as they sit down. Scott gets in front of the wheel and starts the car, which makes explosion sounds, before starting up.

'Okay, so where are we heading?' Scott asks Danny, who sits beside him. Danny looks through the glove compartment, finding a map stored in it along with a compass. The map shows a drawn trail, heading to a circled open ground.

'Well, I guess we just follow the map?'

_An hour later…_

'Well, now what do we do?' The boys are standing next to the road. The car stands beside them, engine smoking.

'Danny, how far is it to the camping ground?' Danny checks the map again.

'I think we can walk there in about ten minutes.'

'Oh. Well, let's just take as much stuff as we can and head over there.' Scott suggests.

'What? We're supposed to carry all of this stuff? Do you know how heavy this is?' Jackson complains. They all look at the back of the car, crammed with bags.

'We don't have a choice. Let's just take the things we really need and start walking.'

The boys each grab a military camping bag on their back, grabbing another bag in their hand. Stiles bounces in front, staying energized, while the others lag behind.

_Half an hour later…_

The boys are finally in the woods, without a camping ground in sight.

'Hey guys; 1,2' Stiles shouts, waiting for the others to repeat after him. They don't. He looks behind him, seeing three annoyed faces looking back. 'Okay, fine, don't sing along. Yankee Doodle went to town..' He starts singing out loud.

'How is he staying so upbeat? My back is killing me.' Jackson complains.

'I thought you said ten minutes, Danny.' Scott adds.

'Well, I think I read the map wrong, like the other way round.'

'Danny!' Danny smiles apologetically. 'So, are you saying we're lost now?'

'No, I just have to read the map again.' Scott groans as Danny takes out the map and starts to read it again.

'Hey, guys!' Stiles shouts from somewhere. Scott looks around.

'Stiles?'

'Over here! I think I found the camping ground!' He shouts again. Jackson and Scott shrug and head for Stiles' voice.

They find him in an open space with fallen trees and a rotting picnic table. They let their bags drop to the ground and look around with raised eyebrows.

'This is the camping ground?' Scott asks.

'It looks like no one has been here in years.'

'Hey, where's Danny?' Stiles asks. As if on cue, a yell is heard. The boys run towards the voice, finding Danny on the ground, holding his side in pain.

'What happened?' Scott asks while he and Jackson help Danny up.

'I was reading the map and trying to walk, so I guess I tripped over a rock. I landed on another rock with my side. It was really sharp, I think it nicked my skin.' He carefully lifts up his own shirt, hissing at the pain and revealing a deep scratch.

'Oeh, that looks painful. Stiles, get the first aid kit.' Stiles takes off, while Jackson and Scott help Danny to the campground.

'Wow, Danny, I think you've been spending too much time with Stiles. I mean, I would have expected him to do this, but you're supposed to be the smart one.' Jackson laughs at his own remark.

Then he looks ahead, finding Stiles looking at him angrily. Jackson shrugs as they help Danny sit on a tree stump. Stiles sits on his knees and starts to help Danny clean up the wound with the first aid kit.

'I'm going to grab some food, anyone else a sandwich?' Scott asks. Three agreeing replies are heard. He goes to search the military bag Stiles carried, which has the food stored. He opens the bag, looking confused.

'Stiles, weren't you carrying the bag with food?' he asks, taking the bag and dropping it in front of him.

'Uhm, yeah, why?'

'Then where is the food?' Stiles gets up from his knees and looks in the bag.

'Wait, what?' He takes out a hair dryer. 'But there was food in here! I swear it was!' Then, Scott sees Jackson trying to avoid looking at the bag.

'Jackson, why are there hair products in that bag?'

'Uhm, well, there was more room in that bag than in mine. So, I put my hair products in that one.'

'And where were you thinking of plugging in a hair dryer?' He adds, while walking towards Jackson, who walks backwards.

'I uhm, I..'

'Where is the food, Jackson?'

'I put it in my bag, the blue one.' He says while glancing at all the bags. 'Which I didn't bring…'

'You left the food in the car? Are you out of your mind! I told you to take all the things we really needed!' Scott screams at Jackson.

'I do need those things! Do you have any idea what it takes to look this good?'

'And you don't think we need food?'

Meanwhile, Stiles searches the other bags for food, while Danny sits on the tree stump, slowly dropping his head and becoming pale.

'Stiles..' He quietly asks. Stiles looks up and races to Danny.

'Danny? Are you okay?'

'I don't feel so good…' Stiles gives him a concerned look when his face becomes even more pale. He glances towards the other two bickering.

'Uhm, guys?'

'Shut up, Stiles!' They shout in unison.

'I can't believe you left all the food in the car!'

'Oh, come on, Scott. It's in the car, meaning we can go back and get it!'

'That's like half an hour away, Jackson! But, I guess since you left it there, you can go and get it!'

'Oh, I don't think so. You..'

'Guys!' Stiles shouts again.

'What?' They shout back, but stop, when they see Danny holding his head in his hands.

'I think Danny is sick.' They watch as he slumps down, Danny holding onto him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I hop this chapter was better.<strong>

**What are the guys going to do. Danny is sick but they can't go home until they learn how to work together ...**

**Read & Review**

**~Rain~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rolling Around

It's been a few minutes since the boys noticed Danny being sick and all of their food to be left in the car. Scott has started to search for a cell phone to call for help, while Jackson is getting ready to head to the car.

'Guys, I can't find any of our cell phones. I thought we brought them with us?'

'They're probably in the car somewhere. I'll see if I can find them.' Jackson adds, strapping up his bag.

'I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go back alone.' Stiles tells him. 'What if something happens?'

'Nothing is going to happen, Stiles. We're alone out here and I can take care of myself.'

'Right.' Stiles answers back.

'You know what? Stiles is right. Maybe you shouldn't go alone. I'll come with you. Between the two of us we can carry more stuff anyway.' Scott suggests.

'If you want to.' Jackson adds as he starts to walk with the map in hand. Scott sighs, but follows him.

'Stiles, we'll hopefully be back in an hour. Try not to get into trouble and take care of Danny.' Stiles looks annoyed at the remark, but nods.

When the two are gone, he grabs a sleeping bag and puts it down with a pillow. He then helps Danny into it.

'No, I don't need to lie down. I'm fine.'

'You're not fine, Danny. Just lie down. I'll get started on putting up the tents.' Danny reluctantly lies down in the sleeping bag.

'By yourself? Maybe you should wait for Scott and Jacksonto come back.'

'I can do it, Danny. I can actually do things myself!' Stiles tells him.

'That's not what I meant…' Danny starts, but Stiles has turned his back towards him and is unpacking the tents, ignoring him.

_An hour later…_

'I thought you said to take a left turn here.' Scott complains.

'Yeah, that's what the map says.'

'Jackson, it's been forever. We haven't found the car, we haven't even found a way out of these woods yet. Give me the map.' He tries to take the map, from Jackson, who pulls away.

'No, I can read it.' Scott sighs.

'Jackson, give me the map.'

'No!'

'Give me the stupid map!' Scott takes one end of the map. They start a tugging war and soon the inevitable happens, the map rips in half.

'Now look what you did!' Jackson accuses.

'Me? If you had just given me the map in the first place, none of this would have happened!' Scott shouts back.

'Oh, so now this is my fault? Maybe if you had been a good leader, we wouldn't be out here at all.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'It means you haven't been leading this group like you should have. Derek keeps giving you the responsibility and you suck at it!' Jackson pushes Scott, who gasps.

'Oh, that's it!' He jumps on Jackson and they wrestle to the ground. Suddenly they are moving on their own. They didn't notice the hill they were standing on and are now rolling down painfully as they graze rocks and bump into fallen trees.

Scott then notices they are heading straight for a river. He grabs hold of a fallen tree and comes to a sudden stop.

'Jackson, watch out!' Jackson is still rolling fast, before hitting his head painfully on a large rock. Dazed, he doesn't see where he is going and can't stop, resulting in him falling into the river.

The current is very strong, pulling Jackson with it. Not to mention the bag he is wearing is weighing him down heavily, making it difficult to keep his head above the water.

'Scott, help!' He asks, before disappearing under water. Scott's eyes are wide as he sees his friend moving through the water fast. He jumps up and sees one tree with a branch hanging over the water. He quickly gets on it and waits for Jackson to move towards him. He reaches down as low as he can, holding out his hand.

'Jackson! Grab my hand!' Jackson looks up and tries to reach, but then a wave of water makes him go underwater again.

Scott tries to go lower, suddenly hearing creaking below him. He ignores it and reaches for Jackson again.

'Jackson, grab my…' He starts, before the branch he is on breaks. He screams as he too falls into the water. The heavy current drags him along as he comes up for air.

'Jackson! Try to grab something!' He looks around, searching for Jackson. He sees him right in front of him, going down again.

'Jackson, lose the bag!' Jacksons faintly hears him and tries to get rid of the bag. As it finally loosens, Jackson feels a lot lighter. But as the bag goes down, his foot is caught in one of the straps, dragging him down to the bottom.

Scott is scared when he sees his friend go underwater and not come up.

Jackson fights the strap underwater. As he finally gets his foot out and almost reaches the top, a branch falls into the water, landing on his head. He loses consciousness, floating freely in the water.

'Jackson!' Scott screams for his friend as he sees him coming up, out cold. 'Someone help! Help us!'

_Meanwhile back at the campsite…_

Danny watches with interest as Stiles sets up the two tents with ease. His eyes are scrunched in concentration. He swears as one of the poles falls down again.

'Let me help you.' Danny offers and starts to get up.

'No! I can do this. Just stay down there and get better.' Stiles warns him in a stern voice. Danny is confused at his tone of voice, but listens quickly as a dizzy spell washes over him.

Suddenly he hears a faint cry in the distance.

'What was that?'

'What was what?' Stiles asks him. Another cry.

'That.' Danny mentions.

They listen and faintly hear someone crying out for help. Then their eyes widen.

'Scott!' Danny tries to get up again.

'No, Danny. I'm going.'

'Stiles, if they're in trouble..' Stiles walks up to him.

'Stay here, Danny!' He says it in such a hard voice, that Danny immediately lies back down. Stiles makes a run for it, trying to listen where the sounds came from.

After running through the woods a while, tripping over some branches, Stiles reaches the sounds of a raging river. The cries are louder. He runs faster and then finally reaches the river.

He searches the water, suddenly seeing Scott, who is trying to hold an unconscious Jackson above the water.

'Scott, hold on!' He tries to find anything to hold onto and reach out for them. He panics as he can't find anything. He does the only thing he can do and prepares to jump into the water.

'Stiles, no!' Scott shouts as he sees Stiles jumping in. There goes their final chance at being saved.

Stiles tries to swim against the current, using his skills as a certified rescue diver. He looks around and sees some branches, which are armed around a thick tree next to the water. He makes a swim towards it. He is almost there when the waves crash him into the rocks on the side. He screams out in pain, as he painfully hits the sharp edges with his back, heading his head with a thud. He shakes his head to clear his vision and tries to reach the vines.

Scott's arms are getting tired. The weight of Jackson is pulling him underwater. He tries to look for Stiles, but panics, as he can't find him. Jacksonpulls him under again. He swallows a mouthful of water and coughs as comes above again. But his body is slowly shutting down on him. He tries hard to fight it, but his vision starts to darken. Right before he loses consciousness he becomes aware of losing the weight holding him down and then two arms grabbing him before he can reach the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it!<strong>

**Even more trouble for the guys!**

**Read & Review**

**~Rain~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friendly Fire

Scott groans as he slowly starts to wake up. He feels dizzy and worn-out. But he is surprised to be feeling warm and covered. He opens his eyes, hoping it was all a dream and he is sleeping in his bed.

But unfortunately he finds himself lying in a sleeping bag in a tent. He slowly gets up and looks around in confusion. He finds Jackson lying next to him, still asleep. The memories of what happened come back as he checks to see if Jackson is breathing. He sighs in relief when he hears a soft snore coming from his friend.

He softly gets up and quietly moves out of the tent, careful as not to wake Jackson. Outside of the tent, he finds a small fire and Danny sitting on a log warming his hands to it, covered with a sleeping bag.

'Hey, look who's awake.' Danny smiles at him.

'You look like you're feeling better.' Scott replies.

'I guess so. How do you feel?' Danny asks as Scott comes to sit beside him.

'I'm okay.' He replies, not looking Danny in the eye. Danny raises his eyebrows. 'What? I am.'

Danny sighs. 'How's Jackson?'

'He's sleeping. Did he wake up before?' Danny shakes his head.

'No, neither of you did. I have to say, I've never been so scared. I mean Stiles and I heard you screaming, so he ran off and ordered me to stay here and…'

'Wait, Stiles ordered you?' Scott interjects.

'Yeah, I know. I was just as shocked. Anyway, all I could do was sit and wait for him to come back. It seemed to take forever, until I finally saw him. I was hoping you guys would follow. So to see him carrying both of you, completely out cold and soaked to the bone…' He shudders at the memory. 'You looked so pale.. I was really scared…' Scott doesn't respond. Danny looks at him and sees he is deep in thought. 'Scott?'

Scott snaps out of it after hearing his name.

'Huh?' He sees Danny watching him with concerned eyes. 'Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about what you said. You're saying Stilles saved both of us?' Danny just nods.

'Yeah, I'm guessing he jumped in after you, since he was soaked as well. His eyes were all wide, but I've never seen him look so determined, you know. It was weird. Then I helped him put dry clothes on you guys and..'

'Whoa, back up. You undressed us?' Scott asks wide-eyed.

'Well, we had to. You couldn't stay in wet clothes or would you like to get pneumonia?'

'No, of course not. It's just, weird, I guess..'

'What's so weird about it? We always showered together after lacrosse practice.'

'Well, yeah, but we were conscious those times.'

'Whatever Scott, my point is, you're alive and warm now. All thanks to Stiles.' Scott grows quiet again.

'Yeah. I still can't believe it was Stiles. I mean I know he's a good swimmer and all, but it's still Stiles we're talking about here.' He chuckles a little.

'Why are you selling him short?'

'Because he is short.' Scott states, trying to make a joke. Danny doesn't laugh. 'Come on, it's Stiles, Stilinski. He runs into walls voluntarily and he takes way too much aderal.'

'He didn't take aderal when he saved your lives.' Danny tells him.

'I know, all right. I know he saved our lives and I am forever grateful. But you have to admit, he's not the first person you would think of calling when you need help.'

'He's a certified scuba rescue diver! In this case he is the only person I would call!' Danny shouts, getting angry and getting up from the log.

'But in any other case?' Scott asks him. Dannt doesn't respond, he just sighs. 'Face it, Danny. You wouldn't, because in our group, you are the smart one, I am the responsible leader, Jackson is the pretty one and Stiles is, well, the crazy one.'

'Wait, you're the responsible leader?' Danny asks with a laugh. 'You're kidding right? If you are so responsible, why did you need to be rescued in the first place? How did you fall into that river, Scott?'

'That's not the point!'

'Actually, it is. If you were such a good leader, we wouldn't even be here right now. Maybe if you had been a leader, we wouldn't be fighting all the time. As a leader you're supposed to keep this group together and pay attention to everyone. You wouldn't be doubting the maturity of the one person who saved your life!' Danny yells.

'Excuse me for doubting the person who manages to run into a wall, eat 20 corndogs before getting sick and then tripping over his own two feet, resulting in knocking over all the paint at Derek's house when we were remodling it! All in one day! I'm sorry to say this, but how can I not doubt his maturity or intelligence for that matter!' Danny is no longer looking at Scott now, rather than at something or someone behind him. Scott turns around and instantly regrets all of his words, when he sees Stiles standing there, with obvious pain in his eyes.

'I just came to get my bag.' He says in an almost whisper, with the bag in his hands.

'Stiles, I…' Scott starts.

'No, Scott. You're right. I'm not mature or smart. I wouldn't call me either when I need help.'

'I didn't mean that… I..' Scott tries again.

'Save it. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight Danny.' Stiles quietly adds, hurt evident in his voice, purposely not saying goodnight to Scott. Then he turns around and gets back into the other tent.

Scott sighs. 'Thanks for saving my life…' He quietly adds. Then he turns around, coming face to face with a very angry looking Danny. 'What?'

Danny shakes his head. 'A good and responsible leader is what you said, right? Wow, Scott. A few weeks ago, I would have agreed with you. But lately you're nothing but a selfish jerk. Great job, leader.' Danny spats out the last word, before heading to the same tent Stiles disappeared into.

Scott doesn't follow. He just sighs in frustration and heads to the other tent.

This was going to be a long trip…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: No Contact

The next day, Scott awakes to screaming. He rushes out of the tent.

'What happened?' He sees Jackson is the one screaming as he runs around the campsite, looking through the bags.

'What's going on?' Asks a sleepy Danny from the other tent. Jackson just keeps screaming and running around.

'What's with the screaming?' Stiles asks, also sounding sleepy, still wearing his helmet. As soon as Scott looks him in the eye, he looks away.

Scott has had enough and walks towards Jackson.

'Jackson. Jackson!' He grabs him and slaps him in the face. Danny and Stiles wince at the sound.

Jackson finally stops screaming and looks at Scott.

'Lydia?'

'No, moron, it's me, Scott.'

'Oh, so this is all real? We're not in Beacon Hills?' Scott just shakes his head. He glances at the other two, they also shake their heads. Jackson screams again. So Scott slaps him again.

'Stop screaming, get a hold of yourself.'

'I just need to find my bag and I'll be alright.' He starts to search all the bags again.

'You mean the military bag you were carrying yesterday?' Scott carefully starts.

'Yeah, have you seen it? I really need those products. I don't care if you think it's stupid, I need it.'

'Uhm, Jackson? You were carrying that bag when we fell into the river yesterday, remember?'

'I.. I was?'

'Yeah. And you had to take it off, because you almost drowned because of it.'

'But I need that bag…'

'Jackson, we almost drowned yesterday. I think that's a little more important than a bag full of beauty products, don't you?' Scott reminds him, holding his shoulders and slowly guiding him to sit on a log by the fire. Jackson quietly nods. 'Now just sit here and relax. You hit your head pretty hard yesterday, so just take it easy.'

'So, how did we survive?'

'Stiles saved us.'

'He did?' Jackson looks surprised. Then he looks at Stiles, walking up to him and giving him a tight hug. Stiles winces as Jackson touches his back. 'Thank you.'

'Uh, Jackson? I can't breathe.' Stiles pronounces. Jackson quickly lets go.

'Uh, when you were saving us, did you happen to grab the bag I was carrying?' Jackson asks with hope in his eyes.

'Uh, sorry, no. I was a little busy carrying you and Scott.' Stiles tells him.

'Right, I guess you were.' Jackson looks disappointed and goes to sit down again. Stiles starts to look guilty.

'Oh, alright. I'll go back to the river and see if I can find it.'

Jackson runs up to Stiles again with a big smile, opening his arms for another hug. Stiles stops him.

'Yes, I know, you're grateful.' He says with a chuckle and starts to walk away.

'Stiles, wait. I'll go with you.' Danny adds, running after him.

Scott scowls at Jackson.

'What? I need that bag.' Scott shakes his head with a smirk.

'If it were anybody else, I would think this is just your concussion talking. But it is you, so I guess things are back to normal.' Jackson playfully punches Scott as he laughs.

'Uh, guys? A little help here.' They turn around to find Stiles trying to keep Danny straight, who leans heavily on his shoulders. They quickly get up and take Danny over from him.

'What happened?' Scott asks in concern as they lie Danny down carefully in his tent.

'I'm fine.' Danny's groggy voice answers.

'No, you're not. We were trying to look for Jackson's bag. I turn around for one second and he faints. I knew you weren't fine.'

'I am, I just got a little dizzy, that's all.' Danny adds, trying to sit up. He quickly is stopped by three sets of hands. Scott puts a hand on his forehead.

'I think he's got a fever.'

'Guys, I'm fine.' Danny tries again.

'We should probably get him some water. Jackson, could you go find a bottle of water?' Scott tells them, completely ignoring Danny's protests. 'Just stay down, Danny, we'll get you better in no time.'

A few hours later, Scott and Jackson sit by the fire, boiling water, when Stiles comes out of the woods carrying fish.

'Wow, Stiles, you caught all of those?' Jackson asks.

'No, Jackson, I just stood on the side and they jumped into my arms.' He adds sarcastically.

'I just asked…' Scott stops him by holding up his hand. They watch in silence as Stiles starts to put the fish on a stick.

'So, how's Danny?' Stiles asks without looking up from his stick.

'He's sleeping. He probably caught a bug, he'll be better in no time.' Scott answers.

Just then, they see Danny hurrying out of the tent, holding a hand in front of his mouth. He runs towards some bushes, where he drops to his knees and starts to throw up.

Jackson and Stiles stare at Scott.

'You were saying?' Jackson asks. Scott sighs and gets up.

'I'll go. You guys finish making dinner.' He heads to Danny and after he is done, helps him get up and back to the tent.

'You think he'll be okay?' Jackson asks.

'He better be, 'cause I don't think we're getting out of here anytime soon.'

Scott steps out of the tent, two pair of concerned eyes follow him.

'He's sleeping again. So how's dinner?' Jackson tastes the cooked fish and scrunches up his face in disgust. Scott sighs. 'Looks tasty.' He adds sarcastically.

'Okay, that is it. Let's just grab a cell phone and call your mom to pick us up.' Jackson suggests, getting up to start looking for a cell phone. Scott stops him.

'No, we don't need their help. We can do this. We promised we could do this on our own and we can. We just need to figure out how.' He states.

'I'm going to get my sleeping bag, it's starting to get cold out here.' Stiles tells the other, before getting up and heading into his tent.

Scott and Jackson try to taste dinner again, but the smell makes them want to hurl.

'Guys!' Stiles' shout comes from the tent. They run towards it. Inside sits Stiles, looking terrified at Danny, who lays in the sleeping bag, white as a sheet, beads of sweat all over his face.

'Okay, now can we call for help?' Jackson asks.

Scott sighs, but then nods. Jackson heads out and searches their bags for his cell phone.

'Got it!' He shouts to the others. He tries to dial, but nothing happens. He hits it a couple of times, before turning it over. 'Uhm, I think my battery is dead.'

'What?' Scott asks and heads outside. 'Here, just use my phone.' He hands his cell phone to Jackson, who tries it.

'Uh, yeah, this one isn't working either.'

'That's not possible. I charged it before we left.' He states, before slapping a hand on his forehead. 'I meant I wanted to charge it. I guess I forgot. Stiles, can we use your cell phone?' He shouts to the tent.

'I didn't bring mine.' He shouts back.

'What do you mean you didn't bring yours?'

'It broke.'

'How?'

'I accidentally threw it down the stairs.'

'What?' Scott asks in confusion.

'The warranty said it was really solid and could take any hit. So I tested it. I guess they lied.'

Scott sighs.

'Now what do we do?' Jackson asks impatiently.

'Well, we don't even have to look for Danny's phone, because Lydia took it from him.' Jackson looks confused. 'Don't ask.'

'So?' Jackson asks again.

'I guess we should try to get home ourselves. Tomorrow we can try to look for the car again. And this time, we all go.' He adds as both of them shoot concerned glances at Danny's tent.

* * *

><p><strong>More trouble for the guys!<strong>

**Please review!**

**~Rain~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Teddy

The rest of the day, the boys took turns in sitting with Danny, while starting to pack up their stuff. They planned to leave the next morning. When the sun came up, Jackson awoke to a strange sound coming from outside. When he poked his head out of his tent, his eyes widened.

He quickly moved to Scott and started to shake him.

"Scott, wake up." He whispered with fear in his voice. Scott just moaned and swatted his hand away.

"Come on, you have to wake up."

"What is it?" Scott quietly asks without opening his eyes.

"There is a bear outside."

"You woke me up for that, just go back to…" Scott started, before shooting up, wide awake. "There's a bear outside?" He asks. He now also pokes his head out of their tent and watches as a large brown bear is sniffing around their camp. Scott watches in fear as he starts to sniff around Danny and Stiles' tent.

"Oh my god… What are we going to do?" Jackson asks, slightly panicking.

"We have to get him away from that tent, right now…" Scott starts, before moving outside.

"What are you doing? Are you insane? You can't go out there!" Jackson warns him in a whisper.

"I have to; he might hurt Danny and Stiles." Scott adds. Then he grabs a rock and throws it at the bear. "Hey, teddy. Over here!"

"Scott, stop!" Jackson warns him again.

"I'm a werewolf, how much damage can he do?" Scott asks.

"A lot!" Jackson yells.

Scott keeps taunting the bar, throwing rocks at him and making a lot of noise. The noise awakes Stiles, who rubs his eyes and quietly goes to see what is causing all the noise. He pokes his head out his tent and then panics, when he comes face to face with a very large brown bear.

"Come on, teddy. There aren't any treats in there, come over here!" Scott yells. Finally the bear starts to turn around.

Scott smiles and keeps shouting at him. "Yeah, that's right. Just come over here."

Stiles looks on in fear as the bear roars and starts to head towards Scott.

"Scott, don't move, I'm coming!" Stiles shouts at him. Then he moves into his tent and grabs his Lacrosse helmet. He puts it on and slaps it, before heading out of the tent. He gets ready to run, head first.

"No, Stiles! Stay there. I'm going to lure him away from you guys. You just start packing with Jackson. That way we can leave the minute I get back."

"Scott, no. I can help you. Just don't move!" Stiles gets ready again.

"I don't need your help, Stiles!" Scott yells at him as he starts to walk backwards.

"But.." He starts, but Jackson puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just do what he says, Stiles."

"What? You can't be serious Jackson. There is a bear after him. We can't just let him go by himself." He says and starts to run into the direction Scott and the bear went.

"Stiles! He can handle it. He's a werewolf." Jackson kicks a rock in frustration, then holding his foot in pain. He wants to go after them, but then remembers Danny is still in the other tent.

Meanwhile, Stiles is still running, trying to find Scott and the bear. Suddenly, he sees them. Scott is leading the bear towards the river.

"Scott!"

Scott makes the mistake of looking up, momentarily losing focus as the bear swats him. He falls to the ground and winces. "Scott, no!" Stiles yells as the bear picks him up and throws him back down. He starts to slash his skin as Scott tries to protect himself by transforming but is in too much pain.

Stiles starts to make a run towards the bear.

"Stiles, stop" Scott tells him from the ground. "I can handle the bear, just go back to the camp and help Jackson pack up!"

"I am not leaving you here while a bear is hurting you!"

"I am fine, Stiles, I don't need your help!"

"You do need my help, Scott. I am not going to let you die!" Stiles adds, sounding determined as he watches the bear pick Scott off the ground and holding him tight in its grasp. Then he starts to run once again, screaming as he runs at the bear headfirst.

"Stiles, no!" Scott yells. Stiles runs into the bear with all his might. The bear roars. It drops Scott and then turns around, swatting Stiles with one paw.

The force sends Stiles' helmet off his head as he didn't fasten it. Stiles himself falls to the ground, smashing his head into a rock and then lies still, out cold.

Scott watches as the bear heads for the unconscious Stiles. He tries to get up, but winces as he feels the deep slashes the bear left on his chest, arms and legs. He's not healing fast enough. Scott watches helplessly as the bear moves towards Stiles, but passes him right then.

Scott is confused and stares as the bear walks towards Stiles' helmet. It grabs the helmet and starts to smash it into a rock, while roaring. Scott quietly gets up, wincing as he does, but moving slowly towards Stiles.

Just as he is finally standing, the bear turns around. He closes his eyes and waits for more pain, but nothing happens. He opens his eyes and is relieved to find the bear is hurrying away from them.

He then slowly moves to Stiles and gets on his knees.

"Stiles? Can you hear me?"

Stiles doesn't respond. Scott groans, but slowly gets up and tries to scoop Stiles up from the ground. He winces as his body involuntarily touches the bleeding slashes on his chest and arms, but he starts to walk anyway.

Back at the camp, Jackson has started to pack his things into a bag, when he sees Scott coming out of the woods. His eyes widen and he rushes over to his friends as he sees the state they are in.

Scott hands Stiles to Jackson. "Get him inside the tent, he hit his head pretty hard. I think it's bleeding." Jackson carefully heads to the other tent and lays Stiless down on his own sleeping bag. Just then he sees Danny's sleepy eyes watching him. His eyes widen in shock as he sees Stiles. He moves to get up.

"No, stay down. We got this." Jackson lies back down, but he shoots Jackson a questioning look.

"There was a bear at the campsite. Scott lured him away, Stiles went after them. I don't know what happened after that, but Scott looks worse than he does." Danny wants to get up again, swaying as he does. "Again, stay. We got this, you just get better and watch Stiles. Apparently he hit his head." Danny wants to protest, but Jackson hurries out of the tent to help Scott. He can't do anything but watch Stiles with concerned eyes. Where is his helmet?

"What happened?" Jackson asks Scott, who has gone to sit down on one of the logs, groaning as he does. He grabs the first aid kit and starts to help Scott clean up his almost healed wounds.

"The bear got me. Then Stiles showed up and ran into the bear, who then swatted him and he fell against a rock." Scott winces as Jackson touches one of his wounds.

"Wow, he got you good, so much for being a werewolf."

"I just can't believe Stiles showed up like that. What was he thinking?"

"Um, he was thinking about saving you."

"He didn't have to; I was handling it just fine." He winces loudly as Jackson presses into one of his wounds a little too hard.

"Yeah, that's how you got all of these wounds, right?"

"I didn't need his help. Why didn't he just listen to me and stay here with you? Now look what happened."

"Yeah, you're both still alive." Jackson tells him. Scott just shoots him a glare.

"Yeah and Stiles is out cold. He could have brain damage or something!"

"This is Stiles we're talking about. He's got a thick skull; he has hit his head so many times I've lost count. He'll be fine."

"I just don't get why he has to act so stupid all the time. I wish he would just grow up!"

Meanwhile in the tent, Stiles drifts in and out of consciousness. He starts to come to and then hears Jackson and Scott shouting outside.

"Stiles? Are you awake?" Danny quietly asks from the other side of the tent. But Stiles ignores him. All he hears is one of his best friends calling him stupid and immature once again. He decides he doesn't want to wake up yet and let's himself fall back into the darkness.

"Stiles?" Danny asks again, before giving up and thinking his friend is still out cold. He slowly closes his own eyes, worried for all four of them making it out alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Trapped

It's been a few hours and Scott has been resting in his tent, after Jackson ordered him to. Jackson sits outside, mindlessly drawing in the ground with a stick. He chuckles lightly at the stick figures that represent him and his friends. But his smile soon fades as he realizes all the pain they are going through.

"Okay, I've rested long enough, let's go." He suddenly hears Scott's voice say.

"Um, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Jackson asks.

"I think we've gotten hurt enough now, don't you think? I just want to go home."

"I want to go home, too. But Stiles and Danny are in no shape to go hiking home right now."

"So you're suggesting we just stay here and die instead?"

"Jesus, Scott, what is up with you? A bear nearly killed you today, Danny is still very sick and Stiles is out cold. Of course I want to go home, but I want you guys to make it there alive!" Jackson yells.

"What's with all the yelling again?" The cracking voice of Stiles asks. Jackson whips his head around, to see Stiles staggering out of the tent, holding his head. He quickly catches him, when he nearly falls down.

"Whoa, there. You should lie back down." He suggests, but Stiles protests.

"No, I want my helmet first." Scott casts his eyes to the ground. "Have you seen it?"

Jackson gives Scott a confused glance. "Uh, no, I haven't. Why don't you just go lie back down and I'll look for it, alright?" Stiles sadly nods. He steers Stiles back to the tent and then focuses his attention on Scott.

"Scott?"

Scott looks up at him and looks away quickly.

"Do you know where his helmet is?"

"It's gone." Scott says in a quiet voice.

"Gone, what do you mean it's gone?"

"The bear took it, smashed it into a rock and left." Jackson rubs a hand on his face.

"And he took it with him?"

"No, he left it behind, but.." Scott starts, but Jackson interrupts.

"So then it's not gone." He starts for the woods immediately with a determined look.

"Jackson, where are you going? That helmet is destroyed!" Scott shouts after him, making him stop.

"Maybe it's not. Look, that helmet is important to him. Don't you remember how he reacted when he lost it?" Scott thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, but.."

"I'm going to go look for it, alright?" Jackson starts to walk again. Scott sighs.

"Wait!" Jackson stops again, looking at Scott. "I'm coming with you."

"I don't think so, Scott." Jackson walks away from him. Scott puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you." Scott repeats. Jackson sighs when he sees the determined look in Scott's eyes.

"I'm not going to convince you to stay am I?"

"Nope. Besides, I know where to find it, remember?" Scott adds with a sly grin, before he starts to walk.

Jackson rolls his eyes, but follows.

After a few minutes the two arrived at the spot the helmet was last seen. Scott looks by the river at the spot he was in earlier today, with the bear over him. He shudders at the memory and is lost in it, not realizing Jackson is talking to him.

"Scott?" A sudden touch of Jackson makes Scott flinch and look up.

"Huh?" He sighs with relief when he sees it's just Jackson. "Sorry, got a little carried away there. What were you saying?"

"I was asking where you saw the helmet."

"Oh, uh, I think it was over there somewhere." He replies, pointing to his left where some trees and rocks are gathered. Then he sees the rock Stiles fell on, blood still there. He shudders again, but shakes the thought and decides to focus on finding the helmet.

They both walk around, looking for the helmet, when suddenly:

"I got it!" Jackson shouts with a smile. Scott and him smile and cheer. But they stop quickly when they really look at it.

"oh no…" Scott says.

"What are we going to tell Stiles?"

"Maybe we could pretend not to have found it, take it home, buy a new one and give him that!"

Scott and his plans…

"Or, we could not try to hide a helmet in what? Our pockets? And just tell him the truth." Jackson says. Scott sulks.

"Let's just go back."

They start walking again, when Jackson suddenly spots something. Scott doesn't notice and Jackson walks away from him.

"So what do you think he'll do?" He looks beside him, finally seeing Jackson isn't there. "Jackson?" He looks behind him, suddenly spotting Jackson in the woods. "Jackson!" He shouts. "What are you doing?"

"I think I just saw my bag." Jackson replies. "I did, it's here!" Jackson happily shouts. He starts to run, not looking where he's going.

Scott watches and suddenly his eyes go wide as he looks on the ground.

"Jackson, stop running!" Jackson just keeps on going. "Jackson, look out, you're going to get hurt!" Jackson still ignores him. "Look out!" Scott screams. SNAP!

Jackson screams loudly as he falls to the ground. He tries to reach for his right foot, when he sees a bear trap clawed around his ankle. He tries hard to get it off as his eyes start to tear up.

Scott has started to rush towards his friend, careful not to step into the several bear traps placed in the woods.

"Jackson, stop moving around, you'll only make it worse." He says, now very close by Jackson.

"It hurts!" Jackson screams, pain evident in his voice. He still keeps clawing at his foot.

"Just hold still!" Scott shouts, now sitting in front of Jackson. Jackson finally stops struggling, tears flowing down his cheeks. Scott looks closer at the bear trap, wincing when he sees the sharp teeth embedded into Jackson' skin, blood already showing. "Okay, now this is going to hurt, alright?" Jackson' eyes widen at this. "Well, more than it already is. Are you ready?" He asks as he puts his hands near the edges. "I'm going to pull then down and you take out your foot quickly, okay?" Jackson nods with fear in his eyes.

Scott takes in a deep breath. "Alright, one, two, three!" At three, he pushes the sides of the bear trap down as hard as he can. He tries to ignore Jackson' screams.

"Now, Jackson!" He says to Jackson with a red face, using his full strength on the trap. Jackson quickly pulls out his foot. Scott lets go of the trap, it snaps closed again in a second. Scott falls back, panting. He sees Jackson squeezing his eyes shut, looking a little pale.

"Jackson?" He softly asks, while moving closer to Jackson. He doesn't answer, but puts his arms around him. "Come on, lets get you back to the camp." Jackson slowly opens his eyes when Scott starts to pull him up.

He lets out a scream, when he accidentally places his foot on the ground. Scott holds on to him, as he nearly falls over. Jackson steadies himself with help from Scott and they carefully head back to the camp, making sure to avoid any more bear traps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Wow, three chapters in one day. I just couldn't stop writing once I started. Hopefully this will make up for the ubber long time that I didn't update.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 Broken<span>

Jackson and Scott slowly enter the campsite. Scott helps Jackson sit down and gets the first aid-kit.

"Oh my god, what happened to your foot?" Stiles exclaims suddenly from next to Jackson.

"It got caught in a bear trap." Jackson answers with a wince as Scott starts to treat his foot.

"Why are you out here, Stiles? You should be resting." Scott tells him, not looking up from Jackson' foot.

"I'm feeling fine, Scott." Stiles tells him. "How did you get caught in a bear trap?"

"Well, I wanted to go look for your helmet and we.." Jackson starts, but Stiles interrupts him.

"You went to look for my helmet?" Stiles asks him, his voice full of emotion. Amazed that his friend would do that.

"Well, yeah. I saw how upset you were when you couldn't find it and Scott said he saw the bear taking it…"

"Why would the bear take it?" Stiles interrupts again.

"Probably because he was offended by the object, since you used it to ram into him." Scott adds with an annoyed voice.

"Hey, I did that to save your life." Stiles defensively states.

"Oh, really? I believe I was doing just fine before you came along."

"Really? So the bear attacking you was just part of your plan?"

"Guys.." Jackson asks as he watches his friends stand up and face each other.

"No, actually, I was luring it away. It only started attacking me because you showed up and distracted me."

"I was trying to save your life!" Stiles yells.

"Well your 'saving' almost got me killed!" Scott yells back. Stiles becomes silent. "And you got Jackson hurt too. If you hadn't shown up to 'save me', you wouldn't have lost that stupid helmet, Jackson wouldn't have gone to look for it and he wouldn't have gotten hurt. So, the next time you think of 'saving' someone; don't! 'Cause you only make things worse."

"Scott, stop." Jackson tries to stop him, seeing the hurt expression on Stiles' face.

"No, Jackson. He needs to grow up before someone else gets seriously hurt or worse!"

"I was only trying to help!" Stiles shouts back now, pain evident in his eyes and voice.

"Well, we don't need your help. I am the leader of this group, I can take care of everyone just fine without you making things worse!"

"If you were such a great leader, Scott, why did we even need to go on this trip? Huh? A great leader makes sure the group sticks together and doesn't fight. In case you haven't noticed, we haven't been a pack for months now. Heck, we're hardly even friends anymore." Stiles says, his voice cracking up and tears starting to spill.

"Since when are we not friends anymore?" Scott asks.

"Since everyone is living in their own little world and you've become the worlds most selfish jerk. For months I've been trying to spend some time with you guys and every single time you blew me off for a girl or whatever."

"Well, maybe that's because we're growing up and we don't want to have to baby-sit you all the time."

"Scott, knock it off!" Jackson yells at him.

"No, it's true, isn't it? Every time we're with you, something happens. Either something breaks and we all pay for it or someone gets hurt. The way I see it, the less time we spend with you, the safer our lives are!" Jackson looks shocked at Scott's last words and the smile on his face. Stiles doesn't respond.

"Stiles.." Jackson starts. But Stiles just turns around and walks away.

Jackson gives Scott an angry look. "What the hell is wrong with you lately?"

"What?" Scott asks, like nothing happened.

"Did you not hear yourself just now? All those things you said to Stiles? Don't tell me you actually meant all of that."

"So, what if I did."

"I know you didn't, Scott. Why are you being such an ass to him? He saved our lives, remember? When we fell into the river?"

"I was handling it. We would've been fine without him."

"We would have been dead without him." Jackson reminds him, emphasizing 'dead'. "Jesus, Scott. Stiles is right, you are a selfish jerk." Scott just stares, but the smile is completely gone. A look of guilt is slowly starting to creep in.

Jackson tries to get up, but winces, when he nearly lands on his foot again. Scott isn't sure what to do.

"Can you just help me to the tent?" Jackson angrily asks Scott. Scott doesn't say a word, but starts to help Jackson into the tent they share. "Thank you. Now leave, because I'm still mad at you."

Scott walks out of the tent. He starts to think about what has been going on and contemplates on going after Stiles. But he knows he wouldn't want to see him right now. Just then he sees the battered helmet lying on the campsite ground. They were fighting so much, he never even gave it back. Not that it mattered much, it was useless now.

He sighs deeply before picking up the helmet and working towards the other tent. He quietly gets inside and lays the helmet on Stiles' sleeping bag. Then he turns to Danny, who lies with his back towards him.

"Danny? Are you awake?" No response. "You know I can always tell." He says with a smile. "Danny?" he says, now reaching one hand out to touch his friend. Danny immediately seems to flinch from his touch. Scott pulls his hand away.

"Oh. So you're mad at me too now. Okay, I guess I deserve that. I just don't know what's happening to me. I…" He sighs again. "I'll just leave you alone." He sadly says and moves out.

Danny lies still, with his eyes open. He lies on his back again, sighing deeply as he stares at the battered helmet lying next to him.

A few hours later, Stiles returns to the campground again. He never went far, he just needed some time away from them.

The minute he returns, he sees Scott sitting by the fire, staring into the flames. He suddenly looks up and stands up when he sees Stiles. He opens his mouth to say something, but Stiles quickly moves into the tent, closing up the zipper.

"Hey, you're back." Danny's voice makes him turn around. His eyes are filled with concern as he sees Stiles' puffy red eyes.

"Yeah. I just needed some air." He jokingly replies. Danny doesn't smile. "I'm okay." He quietly adds. He then moves to his sleeping bag and stops when he finds his helmet, completely broken in half.

Danny watches him with even more concern as he slowly picks up the object and stares at it while sitting down. He wants to say something, but just waits for Stiles to open up.

After a few minutes of silence, Stiles finally begins to speak again.

"You know, my mom gave me this helmet." He starts in a quiet voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was really protective of me. I just thought it looked stupid, so I refused to wear it. She sometimes chased me down the street when I went outside, just screaming for me to put it on." He smiles at the memory. "I really drove her up the wall with that." His smile then fades and he looks serious. "And then she had that accident. I just lost it. I thought it was all my fault, that she died because I didn't listen to her, you know? I can remember standing in front of her casket, looking at her. I put the helmet on and told her 'look mom, I'm wearing the helmet now. You can wake up now.'" Tears are flowing down his cheeks now as he talks. "I know, it's stupid."

"No, it's not stupid. I remember when my mom died, I didn't want my dad to leave the house. I was so scared he would die too. I mean, we were just kids, we didn't know any better." Danny reassures him.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, for some reason I just never let go of that helmet again. I know, my head was so much smaller back then, but it's the same helmet. My dad just kept getting it enlarged for me."

"I'm sorry." Danny quietly tells him. Stiles looks at him and then looks down again.

"For what? It's my own fault. Scott was right, I shouldn't have tried to save him. I mean, if I hadn't, he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Stiles, don't say that. Just forget what Scott said, alright? It's not true. This isn't your fault. You tried to save him, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't gone to help him? You're a good friend, Stiles." Stiles looks up again and Danny gives him a small smile. "Yeah, so you're completely insane and dangerous sometimes. But that's what we love about you."

Stiles smiles and looks down again. "Come here." Danny mentions with open arms. Stiles smiles a bigger smile and leans in for a hug.

After a few seconds, they let go. Stiles wipes the last tears from his face.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"For what?"

"Here I am, crying about my problems, while you're still sick and burning up."

"Hey, I'm fine and your problems are just as important as mine."

"Yeah, just lie back down." Danny lets out an annoyed groan. Stiles just chuckles.

"I hate being sick."

The two start to bring up memories of their childhood. Meanwhile, Scott sits outside. A lone tear rolls down his face as he overhears the conversation taking place between his friends. Had he really made Stiles feel that bad? He just sits in front of the fire, lost in thought. It was time to become a leader again and get everyone out safely, before anyone else could get hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Walking Out

It's early in the morning when Scott wakes up. He stretches and yawns loudly. He looks beside him and is surprised to find no one there. He changes into his clothes, wondering where Jackson is.

He heads outside and is even more surprised to find Danny and Jackson sitting by the fire, while Stiles is tearing down the other tent. Danny still looks pale and sort of leans on Jackson. Jackson's bandaged foot lays on a blanket in front of him.

"Hey guys." He cheerfully says to Danny and Jackson. They whip their heads around to see him, but turn right back to the breakfast they are cooking.

"Hey." They both mumble back without looking at him.

"Okay." Scott senses some tension, but he chooses to ignore it and heads to Stiles. "Hey, you need some help?"

Stiles looks up for a second, but glares immediately. "No, I'm fine." He replies shortly.

"Right, okay. I guess I'll just go sit down then." Stiles rolls his eyes and keeps on going.

Scott walks back to the fire and sits down on another log.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Danny and Jackson share a look before Jackson answers.

"Fish."

"Wow, it smells good." He smiles again, but his friends don't smile back. "Okay. So, uhm, Danny, it's good to see you up. I guess you're feeling better?"

"No, not really. But Stiles and I were talking last night and we agreed it would be best if we headed home as soon as possible. So, we got up early, so we can get an early start." Danny answers.

"Oh, yeah, that sounds good." Scott says, still trying to hold a smile. But he finds it hard as he feels Jackson staring him down. "So, I think we should first head towards the car again and go from there." He suggests.

"Actually, since we don't know which way the car is, Stiles suggested we just follow the river. I remember the river heading north, so if we follow its path, it will lead us home." Jackson informs him.

"Oh. Wow, I guess you guys already thought of everything." Scott says with a fake smile.

"Yeah, we did." Jackson answers again in a cold voice.

"Well, I guess I'll go pack then." Scott says as he starts to get up.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Jackson offers.

"Um, you know what? I'm not really that hungry anyway. You guys share it." He walks off towards the tent.

Jackson just shrugs as he starts to eat some of the fish.

"You want some?" He says to Danny, holding out his piece of fish.

Danny scrunches up his nose and become even paler than he was. "Yeah, I think I'll pass." Jackson shrugs again.

"Suit yourself."

Scott slowly starts to gather his things inside the tent. It's not that hard, considering he had been packing before. But he goes to sit down for a moment and breathes heavily. He knew his friends were mad at him, but he didn't realize it was this bad. Every glare made his guilt feel even stronger. He tries to breathe steadily and tries to contain his emotions, making sure the tears coming on don't spill.

After what seems like hours, Scott steps out of the tent. His eyes go wide as he sees Jackson hunched over on the ground, holding Danny's form in his arms.

"Come on, Danny, just try to stay awake." He hears Jackson tell him. Scott rushes over to them and gets on his knees. He finally sees Danny's face, which is deathly pale. It glistens with sweat and his eyes are nearly closed.

"Jackson, stay with him, I'll go get some water." He says and he quickly gets up. He wants to run, but is stopped by Stiles.

"No need, Scott. I got it." Stiles tells him. Scott watches as Stiles holds a bottle of water in front of Danny's mouth, while Jackson supports him.

Scott steps back a little and watches his friends take care of each other. After a while, Jackson sits up and smiles. Scott watches Danny smile back softly.

"Hey." Jackson softly tells him. "Better?" Danny nods a little. He is still pale, but seems a little better.

"I guess we can rule out Danny walking on his own when we leave." Scott quietly mentions.

"Already got that covered." Stiles answers. Scott watches and sees he holds a makeshift gurney from tent material.

"You made that?"

"We did, Danny talked us through it." Jackson answers before Stiles can.

After about an hour, both tents are finally packed up. Tension still lingers in the air, but everyone is ready to go. The boys have bags strapped onto their back. Jackson holds two sticks as crutches and Stiles holds onto the gurney Danny lies on. He still protests, but Stiles made sure he is strapped in tight and has no choice.

"Okay, let's head out." Stiles announces as he starts to lead the way. Jackson comes up behind him and Danny, while Scott lingers in the back.

The boys head towards the river and when they find a safe distance from it, they start to head up north.

After a few hours, the boys have increased their pace and have started singing their own songs for enjoyment. Only Scott is still quiet. He just in back of them and follows his friends.

"Hey, Stiles! Why don't you set in Big Night?" Jackson calls to the front. Stiles laughs and starts to sing.

Scott hardly listens, while Stiles belts out the notes. Jackson follows suit and even Danny tries a few notes. Scott makes sure to keep an eye on Danny especially, in case something happens.

Soon, while his friends still sing, he notices Danny's face changing color.

"Um, guys?" He calls out. But the singing just goes on. He rolls his eyes and walks faster, until he is closer to all three of them. "Guys!" He shouts.

Suddenly all is quiet. They stop walking and look at Scott.

"I think we need to rest." He tells them while he stares at Danny. Jackson looks at him as well. Stiles puts down the gurney and shoots a concerned look at Danny. He has begun to look a little green. Scott quickly helps him off the gurney as Danny starts to throw up.

After he is done, Scott helps him lie back down. "Like I said, I think we need to rest."

"I guess it's a good idea, it's starting to get dark anyway." Jackson informs them. The others look confused.

"That's impossible, we haven't been walking that long." Stiles says as they all look up.

"On second thought, I guess it's just the weather changing." Jackson notes, with a grimace.

"That's not good." Scott adds as they watch dark clouds forming in the sky directly above them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Rainy Days

After a few minutes of resting, the boys want to go on. But then the first drops of rain start to fall. In a few minutes it is pouring down.

"Now what do we do?" Jackson shouts over the rain as all boys start to get soaked.

"We need to keep going, it'll stop soon." Stiles shouts back.

"I think we need to look for shelter." Scott shouts. Stiles stops walking and looks back at Scott.

"If we stop now, we'll never make it home!" He shouts to Scott.

"If we don't stop, Danny will get even sicker." Scott shouts back.

Jackson look between them, feeling tension rising again.

"You think I don't care about Danny?" Stiles asks.

"I never said that." Scott argues.

"No, but you think I'm irresponsible, right? So I'll mess this up, too, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Guys!" Jackson shouts. They both look at him. "If you stay here and argue, Danny will get sick anyway. So let's just keep walking and maybe we will find shelter on the way."

"Oh, so you're taking his side now?" Stiles argues with Jackson.

"I'm not taking sides right now. But I'm wet and cold and my foot hurts. I just want to get out of here, before things get…worse." As he says the last part, a loud roar of thunder is heard above them.

Stiles and Scott give each other one more glare before they all gather up and start walking again.

The rain has made the ground wet and muddy. Every step becomes slippery. There is more than one occasion where Scott helps Jackson pull his 'crutches' out of the ground.

The boys keep on going, even though it's getting harder to see. Scott keeps an eye on Stiles as he carries Danny. More than once he sees Stiles almost lose his grip on Danny. After seeing Stiles nearly slip and fall to the ground, he has had enough and steps out to the front.

"Alright, hand Danny to me." He announces. Stiles just keeps on walking. "Stiles!" He makes him stop walking by putting a hand on his arm. Stiles turns around and stares at his arm. Scott quickly lets go.

"Hand Danny over to me."

"And why should I?" Stiles asks him.

"Because I've watched you nearly drop him like four times now."

"Nearly meaning, I haven't." Stiles turns around and starts to walk again. Scott glares and decides to just take the gurney instead. He starts to pull on it, making Stiles stop again.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I asked you nicely, that didn't work. So I'll just take him instead."

"Scott, let go of the handles." Stiles warns as they both tug on the handles.

"No, give him to me. You aren't careful enough."

"I haven't dropped him once, he's perfectly safe with me."

"He was safe, yeah. But I just know you'll drop him, you always break everything. You're bound to drop Danny."

"Oh, so we're back at this are we? Now I'm too irresponsible to carry Danny?"

"Just give him to me!"

"Let go, Scott!"

"Guys, stop!" Jackson tries to come between them. He comes so close in fact, that one more tug on the handles leads to one elbow bumping Jackson to the ground hard.

"You let go, Stiles! You'll drop him!"

"He is fine, I can take care of him!"

"No, you can't!"

Scott and Stiles keep arguing, while Danny slowly opens his eyes and suddenly notces Jackson on the ground, eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Uh, guys?" He quietly asks. They just keep on going. "Guys!" He shouts with all his strength, resulting in a coughing fit.

Finally they stop fighting as they hear Danny cough.

"Now look what you did!" Stiles starts.

"Me? If you had just let go of the handles, he would be fine!"

"If you hadn't started pulling on them in the first place, we wouldn't have even started this argument!" Danny just keeps on coughing.

"Great! He's probably got pneumonia now. You happy now?"

"Happy? What, now I started this whole storm?"

"No, but you.." Stiles interrupts Scott as he finally notices Jackson. He carefully lays Danny down on the ground and heads over. He accidentally bumps into Scott on the way over.

"Hey! Now you're just resulting into violence?"

"Just shut up and help me get Jackson up!" Scott's eyes widen as he also notices Jackson. "Jackson?" Stiles calls out to his friend. But loud groaning is all he gets in return.

"Where does it hurt, Jackson?" Scott asks. Jackson doesn't talk, but starts to point down to his leg. Both boys look down and gasp as they see the odd angle Jackson' leg is in. "Okay, Jackson? We need to pull you up, okay?"

"No, it hurts…" Jackson moans.

"I know, but we can't let you lie here. It's too cold and wet, okay? We don't need you to get as sick as Danny is. Come on." Stiles and Scott both grab a hold under Jackson' arms. "Okay, I'm going to count to three and then you need to help out and pull too. Keep your leg off the ground and we'll hand you your crutches, alright?"

"I can't…"

"Jackson, we know it hurts, but right now we don't have another choice." Scott gets ready to count, when Stiles starts to get up and take the bag off his back.

"What are you doing?" Scott asks him.

"Look, we can't let him lean on those crutches, he's in too much pain right now. I'm going to leave this bag and carry Danny on my back instead. Jackson can then lie on the gurney and we can look for shelter. There seems to be a path in front of us, maybe it leads somewhere." Stiles answers as he starts to move towards Danny.

"Okay, but I'll carry Danny then. He's too heavy for you." Scott tells him.

"I can carry Danny. I've carried him before, I can do it again."

"No, I will.." Scott starts again, but Stiles interrupts.

"I said I got it, Scott!" He shouts angrily, making Scott back down. Scott watches Stiles exchange words with Danny. Danny then nods and Stiles starts to hoist him up and lets him hang on to his back. He sees Stiles wince, but it only lasts a moment. Knowing he'll never convince him otherwise, he decides to follow him.

"Come on, Jackson, let's get you onto that gurney." He determinedly tells Jackson, who whimpers in pain.

A few moments later the boys are walking again, but their pace is slowing down ever so slightly. Stiles is in the front again, with Danny tightly holding onto him and seemingly sleeping on his back, with his head resting in his neck.

Scott walks behind, holding the gurney with Jackson on it, who still has his eyes shut and wincing every time they hit a slight bump. This is followed by Scott's voice apologizing every single time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Lost Cabin

It seems like the boys have been walking for hours with no end in sight. Scott still walks on, with a determined look. The storm has not died in the least. All four boys are cold, wet, and tired.

Scott watches up front and has noticed Stiles walking slower the last few minutes. He looks on in surprise as he sees him stumble a few times.

Then finally, Stiles stumbles again and falls to the ground. He braces himself just in time, so Danny doesn't fall off his back.

Scott strides over.

"Are you okay?" He shouts over the rain.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Scott. No need to take over." Stiles spits back.

"I just asked if you were okay." Scott responds. Stiles doesn't respond and starts to get back up. But he falls right back down, breathing hard.

"Stiles?" Scott asks him, staring with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, okay!" Stiles shouts at him. Scott just holds up his hands.

"Okay, fine."

He stands back and watches as Stiles struggles to get up.

"Maybe we should rest for a bit." Scott suggests.

"No!" Stiles shouts again. "I can handle this. We need to keep going."

"Okay, okay." Scott says as he holds up his hands again.

"You must be having the time of your life right now." Stiles suddenly says.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You were just waiting for this moment, weren't you?"

"Stiles, I don't know what…" Scott starts, but Stiles interjects.

"You were waiting until I would screw up. Because you thought I couldn't handle carrying Danny and congratulations, you won. I guess I really am a screw-up." Stiles says from the ground. Then he moves Danny from his back and carries him to a rock and sits him on it. Danny can now rest with his back against a tree.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know I might not be the smartest guy in the group or the most responsible. But I try my best, Scott."

"Stiles, I…"

"But I guess that's not good enough for you, right?" Stiles says with a sad laugh. "I'm always going to be the stupid kid to you, aren't I?"

"Stiles..."

"No, you know what? Fine, I don't even care anymore, I am too tired for this. I give up. So you win, Scott. You win."

"Just stop it!" Scott shouts, making Stiles look at him. "I don't think you're stupid and irresponsible, alright?"

"I heard you say it, Scott. So you don't have to lie to me anymore."

"I'm not lying."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I just…" Scott hesitates. But Stiles takes it the wrong way.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on, Danny." He says and tiredly picks Danny up from the ground, carrying him again and moving onwards.

Scott groans in frustration, but he grabs the gurney and starts to pull Jackson along again.

After an hour of walking in silence again, Stiles suddenly stops.

"Why did you stop?" Scott asks him.

"Look." Stiles answers and Scott follows his gaze to the right.

"Is that a cabin?" Scott asks.

"Come on." Stiles says and he starts to pick up his pace towards it. Scott quickly follows.

When they finally reach it, they note there is in fact a wooden cabin in front of them. Stiles's eyes light up slightly as he almost races towards it.

"Stiles, wait! What if there are people in there?"

"Well, then they can help us get home." Stiles answers back.

"Stiles? They might not be that nice." Scott states. Stiles just rolls his eyes and moves forward. "Stiles?" Scott watches, but can't stop him as Stiles steps closer to the cabin and takes a look inside the windows.

"I don't think there's anyone in there." He shouts. "Hello?" He calls out as he steps in front of the front door. He starts to knock on the door when it starts to open on its own. He shrugs and heads inside.

"Stiles, get back here!" Scott shouts in a whisper. "Stiles?" He waits, when suddenly the door opens again.

"It's completely abandoned." Stiles tells him and then heads back inside. Scott sighs in frustration, but starts to head inside as well.

Inside, he immediately coughs at all the dust that is in there. Stiles lays Danny onto an old couch in the corner, while Scott lays down the gurney and takes off his bag. He stretches his muscles and watches as Stiles lets himself fall into an old recliner, groaning from his aching muscles.

Scott starts to move around the small cabin, checking for electricity. Finding that it doesn't work, he searches for candles instead. He finds them in the small open kitchen along with matches and a lantern.

"Well, I found some candles. Seems like whoever lived here, just left all their stuff behind." He looks up to find all three of his friends fast asleep.

He sighs and puts the candle into the lantern. He lights it and puts it in the middle of the room on a brown coffee table. He himself sits down in a second recliner and watches his friends sleep.

He closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep himself. But after a few moments of trying to get comfortable he awakes from Danny mumbling and whimpering in his sleep. He quickly heads over to him.

"Danny?" he whispers, gently shaking him. Danny doesn't wake up, but he does settle down. "Oh, Danny. Don't worry, we'll get you home." He sighs and looks on in concern at the beads of sweat forming on his face again. Danny starts to shiver.

Scott gets up and heads to his bag. He unhooks the sleeping bag and covers Danny. He knows he'll need it the most. Then he looks at Jackson lying on the gurney still, with his leg in that strange angle. He definitely needs to go to the hospital. Finally his gaze rests on Stiles. He sleeps peacefully, but Scott knows their friendship has taken a blow.

He then slowly gets up and walks out to the front porch, breathing in the fresh air. Stiles has woken up, because he heard the creaking of the door. He notices Scott is not inside anymore and gets up.

"Scott?" He softly calls out and moves outside. The moment he opens the door, a loud creaking is heard. Scott and Stiles both look up as part of the porch ceiling starts to fall down. "Look out!" Stiles yells as he pushes Scott out of the way.

"Noo!" Scott yells as he watches the wooden beams fall down, on top of Stiles with a loud crash. Then all is quiet. "Stiles?" He carefully asks. There is no answer.

He quickly rushes to his side and pulls off the wooden beams. Finally he sees Stiles. He lies still, eyes wide open, but his face is deathly pale.

"Stiles?" He quietly asks. Stiles doesn't answer, he just breathes heavily. It is at that moment when Scott looks down and gasps.

There, between all the sawdust and fallen beams, one beam seems to have broken in two pieces. The sharp ending is now sticking out from Stiles' abdomen, the other end lodged deep inside…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Okay so most of the drama and bad luck is over. Also so there is no confusion, I started writing this before Jackson became a werewolf. Just so you know why he is not healing fast. Hopefully you have gave on the story yet ...  
><strong>

**Joy: "They probably have because you hurt Stiles!"  
><strong>

**Me: "Shut up!" *Folds arms and pouts***

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 Breaking Down<p>

The sound of the wood falling has jolted both Danny and Jackson awake.

"What was that?" Jackson asks in shock as he tries to sit up.

"Scott?" Danny quietly asks as he looks around. Not seeing anyone besides him and Jackson, he weakly starts to get up.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Jackson asks him, also trying to move, but he winces as soon as tries to move his leg.

"Scott?" Danny asks again, ignoring Jackson, as he starts to walk towards the cabin door. "Stiles? Scott?" He asks again, louder every time. He tries to stay close to the walls of the cabin, as he might fall over if he doesn't.

Suddenly Scott walks in. Danny and Jackson look shocked at how pale he is. He seems to be shaking all over and is covered in sawdust. Another detail stands out as the other boys notice his hands, covered in blood.

"I need a towel or something." Scott absentmindedly says, hardly acknowledging his two friends.

"Scott? What happened? Are you hurt?" Danny asks in a concerned voice. Scott doesn't respond. He walks around the cabin, moving things around as he looks for something.

"All the blood, I just want a towel."

"Scott? Talk to me, what's going on?" Danny asks again. He slowly walks towards his friend, still feeling weak, but shaking the dizziness away.

"Just a towel, to help him…"

"Scott!" Danny shouts, grabbing hold of Scott's hands. Scott seems to shoot awake and he now looks directly into Danny's eyes.

"Stiles.. he needs a towel. I have to stop the bleeding.." Danny and Jackson both freeze at that statement.

"Where is he?" Danny asks him.

"No, you need to lie down, you're sick." Scott tells him as he finally finds a towel and starts to head back out.

"Scott!" Danny shouts. He gives Jackson one more worried look, but then follows Scott outside as quick as he can.

His pale face turns to a lighter shade, if even possible, when he finally sees Stiles. The otherwise so cheerful, ball of energy is lying on his back. His face is white as a sheet, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly ajar. But the worst detail of the picture is the huge beam of wood sticking out of his abdomen. Blood is already pooling around him.

Scott sits on his knees as he tries to press around the wound.

"Scott?" Stiles weakly asks, as he tries to stop a coughing fit.

"Shh, don't talk. You're going to be okay, Stiles." Scott tells him in a determined voice. Danny can hear how his friend is close to breaking down. "Now, you need to lie very still. I'm going to pull this beam out, so I can get you inside, okay?"

"Scott, no." Danny suddenly says. Scott looks startled, as he never heard the other boy approach.

"Why not? I have to get him inside." He determinedly moves his eyes back on the beam.

"You can't pull the beam out."

"I have to." Scott starts and moves his hands back to the beam.

"Scott, if you pull it out, he'll bleed to death!" Danny says, as he cautiously moves towards the boys. Scott stops moving.

"Then what do I do? I can't just leave him out here!" He shouts back as his voice starts to crack.

"Scott, it's okay…" Stiles' weak voice suddenly tells him. Scott turns to him with tears slowly streaming down his face.

"No, Stiles. I am not leaving you here. I will get you inside and you're going to be okay, we all are." He says with new determination.

"It's okay, Scott." Stiles says again.

"No, Scott is right. We are not leaving you here to die. You will not die, you are going to be okay." Danny suddenly appears next to Scott, face stained with non-stopping tears.

Stiles weakly nods, but then his eyes slowly start to close.

"Stiles? Stiles! Oh, god.. I am so sorry… This is my fault.. You shouldn't have saved me again, I didn't deserve it…" Scott starts as he starts to sob and rock back and forth as he does.

"Scott? Scott.." Danny tells him and he shakes his shoulders, making Scott look at him. "You need to do something for me, okay?" Scott stares at him, but then slowly nods. "Maybe we can't pull out that beam, but we can shorten it. I don't think it went all the way through. So all we need to is break off the top part and then we can carry him inside, okay?" Scott just sobs. "Scott? Just stay with me, all right? You can't give up now. Stiles is still alive. And he needs you right now. We need you…We need our leader…" Danny tells him, during his own sobs.

All is silent for a second, when Scott stares down. He curls his fists.

"What do I need to do?" Danny smiles through his tears as he hears Scott's voice.

Meanwhile, Jackson anxiously waits inside the cabin. He is still unable to move and can't help but feel worried and helpless at the same time. Frustrated that he can't go and help the others.

After some minutes have passed, he finally sees Scott coming back in.

"Okay, careful. Have you got him?" Scott asks as he gets a positive reply from Danny. Jackson tries to see what's happening when he sees his friends carrying someone between them, Scott holding the upper half, Danny carrying the feet.

They move towards the couch and Jackson gasps in shock when he discovers Stiles, covered in blood and looking deathly pale with his eyes shut.

"What happened?" He asks as soon as he finds his voice.

"The wooden beams on the porch fell down and Stiles pushed me out of the way. One of the beams embedded itself in his abdomen."

"Oh my god…" Jackson lets out as tears now freely start falling from his face as well. He watches as his friends race around the cabin, trying to find anything to help their friend. "What can I do?" he asks them while trying to get up.

"No, Jackson, you're staying right there. We got this." Scott tells him in a stern but loving voice. Jackson nods, relieved to finally see their 'leader' back in action.

"Here, press this down on the wound to stop the bleeding. But be careful with that beam." Scott tells Danny as he hands him another towel, from their own bags this time. Danny complies immediately, keeping a close eye on Stiles chest to make sure it's still moving.

"What are you doing?" Danny asks his friend, as he moves around the cabin again, frantically searching for something.

"I need to find a phone or anything, so we can get in touch with someone and get out of here."

A sudden moan from Stiles stops everyone in their tracks. He blinks and slowly opens his eyes a little.

"Stiles?" Danny carefully asks.

"Danny? What are you doing up? You should lie down, you're sick."

"I think you need your rest a lot more right now." He tells him with a smile through his tears.

"Me? No, I'm fine." Stiles says as he wants to shrug, but he winces and squeezes his eyes shut tightly as he feels the pain in his stomach.

"Stiles?" Danny asks, his voice full of worry.

"It hurts…" He manages to get out, not opening his eyes. Danny quietly sobs.

"I know. But you're going to be okay. We're going to get out of here, you hear me?"

"Okay." Stiles weakly replies.

The other three just share worried glances while they go back to their own tasks and Jackson still lying down, just staring at his friend in pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Let it out...

It's been a little while since Stiles was laid down on the couch. Jackson is quietly staring at the ceiling, trying to keep his emotions in check. Danny is now sitting on the couch as well and has Stiles' head in his lap. He is slowly stroking his short hair in a soothing way as Stiles moans now and again. His eyes are shut, but Danny is keeping him awake just in case.

Meanwhile Danny is also keeping an eye on Scott, who is frantically looking around for a way of communication. He has torn the cabin apart completely, but will not give up. He also will not accept help from anyone.

"There has got to be something that can help us in this stupid cabin!" He angrily shouts as he throws some pillows through the room. The pillows knock over a lamp, the shatter jolts Danny and Jackson. Jackson pretends he never heard and goes back to staring at the ceiling.

Danny carefully starts to move from the couch, slowly laying Stiles' head down on a pillow. He walks over to Scott, keeping a safe distance as a small statuette flies past him.

"Scott?" He carefully asks. "Maybe you should calm down." He suggests. Scott whips around to gaze at his friend with mouth agape.

"Calm down? Calm down? I can't calm down, Danny. We need to get out of here right now. I have to find something to get us help." After this Scott turns around and goes back to searching again.

"I know that, Scott. But you're starting to freak me out." Danny tells his friend. Scott stops what he's doing and turns back to Danny. He's about to ask why, when he finds himself holding another statuette so tightly, his knuckles have turned white. He sighs deeply and sets it down gently.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I have to fix this. I mean, I'm the 'leader', right? So I have to do this. And it's just frustrating that I can't find anything that can help us."

"I know. But you don't need to look for help by yourself. I'm here, aren't I? And Jackson is too, even though he can't stand up right now. Right, Jackson?" Danny says with a small smile as he looks over at Jackson. He was met with silence.

"Jackson? Are you sleeping?" Danny asks. Again no response. But they can both see his eyes are open.

"Jackson, we know you're awake." Scott chuckles a little as he and Danny move to sneak up on their friend. "Jackson…" Scott says in a playful singing voice.

They move to jump on him, when they hear a soft sniff.

"Jackson?" Danny carefully asks, while he and Scott share a worried look. He reaches out to touch Jackson' shoulder, but he turns his head away. His body then noticeably starts to shake, while soft sobs are heard.

"Oh, Jackson…" Scott sighs and pulls him in a hug. Danny soon joins in as well, almost crying himself as their tall friend's body wracks with sobs.

After some time, Jackson starts to calm down, so his friends let go of him.

"I'm sorry." He tells them as he wipes a few stray tears from his red and puffy eyes.

"Sorry for what?"

"For breaking down like that."

"No, Jackson. Its okay, this trip hasn't really been easy on any of us." Scott assures him.

"It's just.. I really want to help you guys, but here I am, just lying on the floor, completely useless." Jackson tells them as tears start to form again.

"Jackson, don't ever say that. You are not useless." Scott tells him.

"But I can't do anything; I can't even get up from this damn floor. If I could, maybe I could have been outside too and Stiles wouldn't be dying right now." He says through sobs.

"Jackson, look at me." Scott tells him as he grabs a hold of his shoulders. Jackson finally looks at him, tears streaming down his face. "This is not your fault, alright? And Stiles is not dying. He is going to be fine, we all are. Okay?" Jackson finally nods and Scott pulls him in another hug.

"Danny…"

All three turns their heads to the couch. Danny gets up and heads to Stiles, whose eyes are open wide again.

"It hurts so bad… You need to make it stop. Make it stop, Danny!" Stiles cries out in a pleading voice filled with pain. Danny just grabs a hold of him and rocks him back and forth soothingly, while silent tears roll down his own face.

"Okay, that is it. I'm going back to searching." Scott gets up again, while Jackson looks at Danny and Stiles helplessly.

"Scott, wait." Scott stops dead in his tracks as Stiles addresses him.

"Derek." Stiles says voice filled with pain.

Scott looks deep in thought for a moment, before shaking his head in amusement.

"Of course. How could I not have thought of that?" Scott says with disappointment, making his way outside.

"Thought of what?" Jackson asks.

But Scott keeps on going, onto the porch careful not to trip on the fallen pieces of wood.

Then he shifts and runs into the woods a little. He takes a deep breath and pushes out an ear splitting howl to signal Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So Scott finally put his werewolfness to use. Things are looking up for the boys. Or are they...<strong>

**Boop! I got your nose. Just kidding, I have my own.**

***Looks down to make sure***

**Yeah**

**Please review!**


End file.
